Ice World: The Revival of The Shin Jin Tenchi Shou
by deth-scYthEr
Summary: It's two years after the summoning of the Four Gods to seal Tenkou. But somehow, he was unsealed. The Gods granted all their seishis lives to stop Tenkou, and the seishis discovered a long-hidden secret of the Four Gods...and so..the saga continues..
1. Two Years of Separate Living

Ice World: Legend of the Shin Jin Tenchi Shou.  
Author: de@th_scYtheR a.k.a Ed.  
  
***Disclaimer: seems like ya have to have this section in every fic ya write, ne? Well, here goes. THE STORY IS BASED ON THE POP ANIME BY GREAT WATASE-sensei PRODUCT OF SHOGAKUKAN AND FLOWER COMICS, STUDIO PIEROT, AND TV TOKYO AND OTHER BIG COMPANIES THAT OWNS FUSHIGI YUUGI. the story came from my brain, and sum charas r mine. so technically this fic belongs to me, and i aint got no pay for my effort whatsoever. neways..enjoy!!  
######################################################################  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
EP#1: TWO YEARS OF SEPARATE LIVING..  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a rainy Friday in the land of Konan. The three of the Suzaku seishi sat on the riverbank, Chichiri busy with his fishing, Nuriko and Tasuki glaring at the blue sky with boredom, silence was all there was.  
It has been six long months since the summoning of the sacred beasts to seal the evil deity Tenko. The warriors were back to their normal selves again, though some of them were separated between the two worlds.   
  
"It feels like the world's dead, doesn't it?"Nuriko uttered, breaking the silence between the three. Tasuki turned to face the mighty seishi of Suzaku, who was once a cross-dresser.   
"Yeah! I just think if we could go on another journey like finding the lost Shinzaho, then I wouldn't have to bust my ass 'ere sitting while that darn monk's enjoying 'imself!"he babbled.   
"Nah! I hate to be dead again. Besides, the sight of people being in danger aint that cool,"Nuriko muttered while adjusting his position from falling into the river.   
"WAAA!! I wish that darn money-grubbing gay was alive so that I could entertain myself by flaming 'im!"Tasuki stood up quickly, playing by himself with his tessen, waving it around like a mad man. Nuriko look strangely at Tasuki.   
Bound by the topic Tasuki brought up, Nuriko sat still, his head collecting the memories he had when the Suzaku no Miko was with them, and Tamahome, too. But the seventeen year old Tamahome who died in the city of Tokyo trying to save everyone, was the one he and Tasuki wanted to see once again.   
He recalled the clumsiness of Miaka, how she would trip abruptly and the way she eats like..better not bring this up..but it was indeed entertaining to laugh at her. Her sillyness was an enetertainment, alright, but usually it brought danger.   
I wonder..will my happy moments come back? he thought...  
  
"You miss 'im, ne? I do too..but he's dead and reborn as a different guy now. There's nothing you can do to flame the old money-grubber we once knew,"said Nuriko, in a tone so slow and soft, almost like a whisper..  
"Whom ya once kissed!! HAHAHA!!"screamed Tasuki. Nuriko was red and tried to explain to Tasuki what really happened while 'rock-bottoming' him to the ground. Tasuki on the other hand, understood the action and surrendered before he himself gets 'reborn'.  
  
*********  
  
In the real world, Miaka and her friend Yui were walking home from school after their Home Economics extra class. Miaka wasn't feeling very well. Her heart stopped beating for about two to four seconds or so the entire day. She didn't take it seriously though, until Yui approached her about her strange behavior.  
"I guess I'm being kinda emotional about minna in Konan. But I do have strange dreams at night,"she said as they walked pass by rows of houses on their way home.  
"About what?"Yui interrupted. She was so eager to know, if Miaka's dreams were, by any chance, a resemblance to her's.  
"Suzaku. He was very angry, as if,"  
"He was fighting something like, Seiryuu?!"interrupted Yui. She was serious now, still clueless of what to do. Unconsciously their feet brought them straight into a Chinese restaurant by the name of Ryuken.  
"Yes! How'd you know that?"asked Miaka. They were seated in a traditional Japanese garden inside the restaurant. After ordering something to munch, Yui replied.  
"I dreamt of the same darn thing! I mean, Suzaku was like, trying to protect, or take something from Seiryuu. It was scary! I woke up screaming until my mom woke up checking on me for three days now. What was that about, anyway?"  
"Funny. But I can't possibly call out for Taiitsukun now cuz..cuzz..I lost the book!"jerked Miaka panically, and at the same time Yui choked and she was about to burst her soda at Miaka. But then Miaka'll probably open her mouth to rip and swallow the soda anyway! ^.^  
"Uhuk! Uhuk! You actually said what?!!"asked a familiar voice behind the wall cover. It was Keisuke, Tetsuya and Taka at another table in the restaurant. Keisuke, Miaka's brother sprayed his water onto Tetsuya's face in shock.  
"ONIICHAN!! TAKA!!"screamed Miaka. Taka made a 'peace' sign being noticed. He just smiled innocently. note:Taka here tends to forget about everything except Miaka! *.*  
"She..she..she..MO DAME DA!!"uttered Keisuke who wanted to cry.  
Yui was still in her state of shock, but managed to mutter "Ahou!" Their 'friendly' time there was spend with Tetsuya explaining things to Taka, who *ehem,cough* forgot about everything, Keisuke and Yui choking Miaka nearly to her death.   
"OK! So the book's lost, ne? We'll just have to find it then!"said Taka after a crash-memory course by Tetsuya. Everyone looked at him 'demonishly'.  
"How'd the book get lost, anyway?"interrogated Yui, munching some sesame balls, the restaurant's speciality. Keisuke, Tetsuya and Taka moved to Yui and Miaka's place, with their food and all.  
"Anou..hmm..I put it somewhere I usually did, uhn, on the table, I guess. At one moment, late at night I dreamt of Suzaku and Seiryuu fighting, and the book inside the dream. It just vanished!"she said. Everyone was astonished, but not Yui. She explained about their dream, and Keisuke and Tetsuya volunteered to help.  
  
********************  
  
As if one trouble wasn't enough, Taiitsukun appeared late at night waking everyone in the palace up. Hotohori had to explain to the workers and the guards in the palace why Tasuki screamed *he picked up Tama's phobia of Taiitsukun* and told them to continue sleeping. Tasuki, flabbergasted, hid behind Nuriko all the while Taiitsukun was there.  
"I'm afraid all of you will have to go to Mt. Taikyoku now. I need to show you something that is far beyond your, and my comprehension as well,"*she* said. "The Suzaku no Miko and Sukunami Taka will join us."  
A sudden joy potrayed by the broad smile plastered on the seven seishi's faces struck. They will be together again!  
  
*********************  
  
.......................................................................  
EP#2: A SEI REBORN,CHANGE OF DESTINY...  
....................................................................... 


	2. A Sei Reborn, A Change of Destiny

Ice World: The Revival of The Shin Jin Tenchi Shou author: de@th_scYtheR a.k.a Ed.. a.k.a RyUu_aNimEfrEak  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- EP#2: A SEI REBORN, CHANGE OF DESTINY... -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The minute they arrived at the palace at the peak of the magical mountain Taikyoku, the six warriors became impatient waiting for their long lost comrade, who is now a real man, and their Miko. In front of them a huge sparkling mirror reflected their features. For a moment it became blurry, and amidst the blurry image of the mirror, they could see Miaka and Taka, and a person they least expected, Yui. They knew Yui as Miaka's bestfriend, and as a Seiryuu no Miko.  
  
Miaka was smiling joyfully, Taka beside her holding her hand gently, and Yui on her right looking as merry as her friend. The three of them passed through the huge mirror as the blur image fades away. "Miaka!"screamed Nuriko in her own usual feminine stylo, rushing towards the Suzaku no Miko. Taka was Tasuki's main attraction in the meeting, and it was proven! "YAA!! Rekka-shinen!! Tasuki's warm welcome presents...'The Burning Tama!!' HAHAHAHAH!!"he screamed, followed by a casual 'brawl' and cursing of Tasuki and Taka...The rest of the sei, Mitsukake, Hotohori, Chiriko, Chichiri and ....thats it I guess..greeted Miaka and Yui warmly..but colder than Tasuki's welcome!  
  
"So what's the occasion?"asked Yui. Her blue eyes stared straight at Taiit-sukun, full of guesses on what the main event might be. "Since time is short, I shall straight-forwardly tell you that Tenko was released!" a sudden frown stretched on Taiit-sukun's now beautiful face. Everyone gasped. But Tenko was supposedly sealed.. "Unless someone had had that book and recited an incantation of unsealing something from the safety of the Four Gods..."blurted Miaka. She was feeling guilty for some reason, and she presumed that it was HER that unsealed the evil deity. "How in the world did you know about that?" asked Nuriko, looking at her. "She's lost the book!" explained Yui, her arms folded under her chest.  
  
"The Suzaku no Miko had been hypnotized and recited the Forbidden words, which is the spell to break the seal from the safety of the Gods. It's a very strong one, and will only work if it's recited by a powerful Miko who had stood upon the Sacred Beast," explained Taiit-sukun. She looked serious, as her steps brought her to the glass where she takes care of the land of the Gods. From there anything that's happened will be on her watch, though stopping anything is impossible and beyond her given powers.  
  
At a knock of her knuckle on the glass, the sei, Taka, Yui and Miaka visualized MIAKA with her blank eyes, floating in the air. The powers came from INSIDE the book, as mists started covering the whole room, Miaka's voice was heard throughout the palace reciting the Forbidden words, thus releasing Tenko instantly into the Universe of the Four Gods. But he was in spirit form, and couldn't be seen with the naked eyes.  
  
"What is feared is that we don't have enough sei powers to reseal him for Tamahome is now..Sukunami Taka of the real world," said Taiit-sukun. Taka looked at Taiit-sukun, trying to interpret the message in her words. Tasuki spoke," Isn't there any help? Another sei maybe? Hell we sure need his ass right here right now if there is such thing!" "I feel..bad.It wouldn't be like this if I had taken good care of the book!" said Miaka. "It happened without you knowing it happening. How can you say it was your fault? Cheer up, OK? There must be some other thing we could do, right? Taiit-sukun?"said Taka, assuring Miaka in his arms. He put his hand on her back, up and down. His eyes went up staring at Taiit-sukun, and shook his head. The meeting was over as Taiit-sukun told everyone to calm down, especially Miaka. "Call us if something's up, Ok?!"uttered Hotohori on their way back to the palace. The six Suzaku sei, Taka, Miaka, and Yui stood on Chichiri's kesa, and after being surrounded by red light, there they were, inside the imperial garden of the Konan palace. They went to their own rooms, Taka and Miaka sharing one with Yui's having the room with the garden view. That night was a nightmare to Taka. He couldn't sleep at all, not knowing what to do as a man. He just had to contribute something. And now is perfect...  
  
------Meanwhile. somewhere in Kutou..----  
  
"YUI-SAMA!!"screamed Suboshi in his sleep. He was drenched in his own sweat on his single bed. The scream had awakened his twin brother, Amiboshi, who's also known as Kaika in the village. Amiboshi darted into the room, looking horribly alarmed. He rushed in calling,"Doushita no?!" but it was indeed a false alarm when he saw Suboshi sitting on his bed, uninjured but really wet. "Aa..daijoubu kara! It was just some silly nightmare.."he muttered, his words quite incoherent. He looked distressed, in common words awfully trashed! Miserable Suboshi's twin brother walked towards him, because in his heart he knew it wasn't what's visible. It had something to do with someone Suboshi really thought dearly and care a lot of, the Seriyuu no Miko. Yui-sama. "Hontou ni. Doushita? Yui no koto?"he asked, taking a seat beside his twin, patting his back. "Yui. I..felt her presence. She's somewhere in this world, probably with the Suzaku seishis!"he exclaimed, joy was written all over his face. Knowing that he could see her again, it was blissful enough for Suboshi. Amiboshi said nothing, but smiled for his brother's happiness. He really hoped that it wasn't true, because having the Miko inside the book world would mean that trouble is ahead. That's what Mikos are for. When the world is on the brink of destruction, a girl from a parallel world will summon the God for help...  
  
-------Back to the folks @ the palace..---  
  
Sukunami Taka walked slowly towards the queen sized bed in front of him, a girl looking somewhat 17 of age laying on it. As she heard the slow, but seducing footsteps of the tall man, she opened her eyes a little to see his face before dozing off once again. "Shh..go back to sleep, Miaka,"uttered Taka as he ran his slender, long fingers through Miaka's brown hair, touching her lips, as something came across his mind. He had to make his decision now. It's what everyone would want. Tamahome is the one they need right now. Not me. Not Sukunami Taka. They need power, and that power is only in Tamahome. He knew exactly what Taiit-sukun meant earlier. He knew she was waiting for him that very moment. Questions were running through his brain. Man, it felt like bursting! To continue being Miaka's beloved 'real-man', or to die and have Tamahome back, with his powers and all, which is a big help to his friends, and being by his lover's side as only a character in a book, for only a while? 'I've broken the rules of the Gods before! Why can't I do it again? I should be able to as long as I have her.. Like lifting a body full of stone, he was guilty at heart. "Aishiteru.."whispered Taka, tears running down his cheek. In a flash, a red thunder-like light flashed, and it took Taka with it. In a matter of seconds he was there, floating in oblivion, naked, Suzaku by his side, whispering the spell of time. Tamahome was back being the seventeen-year old money-oriented guy he was, the obake-chan Tasuki enjoys making fun of, no longer the Sukunami Taka Tokyo University was proud of. Miaka's lover in his true human form. He was instantly blackened out, clueless as to what had happened to him that night. He was put to sleep, and during the doze he couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch black. But somewhere in the darkness he could see a pair of sharp green eyes staring at him, motionless. The eyes looked raged, but sad at the same time. Those eyes intimidated him, eyes he had never ever seen before in his life. But he found them...beautiful. Beautiful but scary. The silhouette didn't move much, but he could tell that it was bleeding severely by some light that came from a crack somewhere. Strands of hair covering the forehead bearing the sei symbol in blue which read 'Ryuu' meaning 'Dragon'. At the back of the being was the sacred beast, Seiryuu, shadowing the silhouette. The sacred beast, Suzaku, was angry. The phoenix's wings raised, and the two Gods fought, giving their all just for the man in the middle. After moments of fighting, Seiryuu beckoned, and the blue-colored 'Ryuu' changed it's color to fierce red. A fearsome warrior red. Once again he was amused, and yes, petrified by the glaring and haunting looks of those emerald eyes, now calm and peaceful. The face was becoming visible to Tamahome. But all he could really see was blood all over the face, and the memorable 'Ryuu' in red on the forehead. He felt as if he was sucked into the battlefield of darkness, when he heard his own voice screaming in the darkness of night. "MATTE KURE!!"he screamed. His right hand reaching out to something invincible to those around him at that moment. Tasuki, Hotohori, Nuriko, Miaka, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Yui. They rushed to his room as soon as they heard the sound of Suzaku in Tamahome's room. Chichiri had started chanting in all the while he was dreaming. Miaka was right at the side of the back, holding the hand he reached out. Tamahome took back his hand quickly, his eyes not still. "Uh! Taka! Daijoubu?"asked Miaka. He didn't reply. He scanned around for familiar faces, but besides Hotohori, Nuriko, Miaka and Yui, the rest were strangers to him, though he really felt like blasting Tasuki into oblivion the moment he set his eyes on that yawning fanged guy! Talk about mutuality! "What the @#%$ do you think of screaming in the middle of the &%$#ing night?!!"cracked Tasuki in his usual coarse slang. Pointing the tessen towards Tamahome, he joked,"Hehe! You need to be FLAMED for that, Little Boy!" "So you're awake! We thought we've lost you forever!" exclaimed Mitsukake. "You had no pulse. Miaka was very sad, she thought you were dead!" Miaka dried her tears. She smiled thankfully. "Who..who're you?!" he asked, totally lost. That question astounded everyone in the room. "What..do you mean..who are we?!" asked Nuriko. "Chigau! I know you! You're that faggot in the palace who kissed me!" his answer almost got him strangled to death by Nuriko! "That's Hotohori-sama,"he pointed to Hotohori at the door, and to Miaka and Yui."And this is Miaka, and her friend Yui. Hey! I thought you broke into fever that evening?! You don't look feverish to me!" he said to Miaka. She was shocked. She had fever after telling Tamahome she liked him, the day he saved her from some thugs! But that was about two years ago! "But that was..not yesterday! That happened two years ago!! Taka! Doushita no? Doushita?!!"she broke into tears. She couldn't believe it. He doesn't remember. His memory was only up until then. "Taka's hair's long at the back!" exclaimed Yui. "That's..Tamahome's hairstyle before Suboshi cut it after his family were," "Tasuki!"jerked Nuriko from the back. He was sure this was Tamahome in front of them. And he was sure that he doesn't have any clue about his family's death. "What about my family?! What happened to them?! Why'd that Subo-- whatever cut my hair?! After what?! Tell me!!"he pleaded. He gripped Miaka tightly in her wrist it almost hurt her. He let her go knowing that it was painful. Miaka told him slowly about his family, and he cried. Tasuki almost cried too. Well...he cried alright! Worse than Tamahome. He hid his face behind the door, though! Miaka, and everyone were certain that this was what Taiit-sukun had meant back at their meeting yesterday. Tamahome was reborn...And now Taka's gone...Knowing this, Miaka darted towards the entrance and she was gone. Yui followed her to calm her down. At times like this, a friend is really essential. Chichiri continued with his chants, and it made Tamahome's 'Oni' glow on his forehead. In a sudden he felt energetic again. Dawn broke and the sound of roosters cocking was clearly audible. The morning had really been terrible. To Miaka perhaps. But the rest of them were quite relieved that they now have a comrade that they could rely on in terms of protection. Tasuki was the merriest of them all coz from then hence he could really roast the real obake-chan!  
  
It was in the afternoon that Taiit-sukun met with the seven seishi, their Miko and her friend and told them that they need to find a rare sacred shinzaho that must be used to reseal Tenko. And a new Miko is needed to summon Suzaku, because Miaka is no longer pure, and might be declined as a Miko. A risk they won't take, for by then Tenko might be more powerful than he was. She also said something about a guardian sei, born in the land of the Four Gods. It was a legend kept secret and untold to neither one of the twenty-eight seshis. Taiit-sukun recalled that important piece of information when Tasuki grumbled about them having help from an extra sei..and it turned out to be true. "I should take a job as a fortune teller!"Tasuki grinned while imitating a gypsy with an orb, fortune- telling. Tamahome chided "Oh! Do check who you'll end up marrying coz I just saw a cow wearing a panty with yer picture on it!!" and the usual burning ritual began..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- EP#3: LEGEND OF THE GUARDIAN SEI, SECRETS UNTOLD BY THE GODS.. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
